America's Karma
by Lion Cub 101
Summary: Alfred thought the odds were always in his favor, but Karma never forgot about the ruthless pain he caused England all those years ago. Sometimes, she can be a vindictive heart killer.
1. I

America was tired, his hair and eyes were duller and he seemed somewhat thinner, but he looked a bit mature. He didn't like it, he didn't feel heroically at all, but considering the circumstances he tolerated it.

He carried a small, pink bundle in his arms and walked the halls to the conference room. He stood outside the closed doors to the conference room and could hear the others fighting inside.

He shook his head and adjusted the bundle onto one arm so he knocked with his free hand. Immediately the noise went down and there was a muffled "come in" that came from Germany. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Everyone was sitting in their proper seats quietly as if nothing had happened, but there was a gasp from the room as soon as they saw the bundle.

"Look! It's a baby!"

"What's America doing with a baby?"

"He better not believe it's a football."

England raised an eyebrow,"America?"

Alfred chuckled nervously,"Meet my little sister, Manteloy. I found her on my lawn crawling around 'bout a month ago. I call her Maddy."

"May I carry her, Mr. America?" Lichtenstein asked, walking towards the blonde. He smiled in reply and carefully handed the baby to her,"Mind her head."

She held her carefully with Switzerland supporting the baby's weight from underneath. England left his seat to look at the baby. He was surprised, she didn't look much like Alfred.

Dark, midnight hair, choclatey eyes, and toned skin. But she had his pointed nose and his chubbish body.

In other words, she was beautiful.

He turned to look at his former colony who was smiling proudly at the baby the way a father would,"America, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" he looked up at him.

"It's just, do you even know how to take care of a child? You can barely take care of yourself."

"Excuse me? I believe I can take care of her. I'm America! Why wouldn't I?"

Arthur snarled at his comment,"That's exactly what I'm talking about! You're arrogant and you'll forget to feed her, change he-"

"If you haven't noticed, those are new clothes, and I do feed her. She weighs a little bit more than she should!"

"Oh yeah. You probably feed her pizza and hamburgers and malt shakes and all that JUNK you call FOOD!"

"At least that's actually edible unlike the GUNK you used to give me!"

There were two loud metal clangs that left Alfred seeing stars and dropped Iggy to the floor. They turned to see Hungary who had her skillet in hand. She put a finger to get lips and hushed them and then pointed to a squirming Maddy.

Alfred rushed over to Lichtenstein and took the baby from her, rocking her back and forth cradling Maddy back to sleep,"She's one of us, a country. But she's so young to deal with the world's problems. I'll help grow until she's old enough, and then, and then..."

He grew quiet. England realized what happened. He grew attached to the little girl already, and it made him jealous. Those memories from when England raised America, did they mean nothing to the man cradling the baby in front of him now?

He shook his head,"I believe the meeting is over."

The others turned to look at him as he walked out the door, he turned his to look at Alfred when he reached the door,"If you ever need help, feel free to call." He slammed the door.

It was quiet for a moment until Italy spoke up to ask,"Do you think she'll pasta when she's older?"


	2. 2

America came home tired groceries at hand. In his free arm was baby Manteloy sound asleep. He smiled at the baby and let the bags drop from his hand to the floor. He heard a crack coming from one of the bags, he closed his eyes and sighed he forgot about the eggs he had had bought. He closed the door behind him and head to a room down the hall.

He opened the door and turned on the light revealing a pink room decorated in elaborate, golden swirls, aligned with shelves and toys on the shelves. In one corner was an old recliner next to a book case. Opposite to the wooden door was a view to the backyard. In the middle of the room was a crib over a rainbow, circular rug, above the crib was one of those machines that played music and had small stuffed animals chase each other in circles. He didn't know what it was called but he thought it was really cool. Besides he got it at a yard sale for like five bucks, so...

He set her down in the crib and left to put away groceries and check mail. Each envelope that he came across he'd toss onto the table. _Bills, bills, more bills, more_ glorious _bills, wik appointment,_ _doctor's_ _appointment, and- ooh. A letter._

He opened the envelope and discovered it was from Korea actually. He was inviting America and Manteloy next Wednesday for some kind of celebration. It was called a Dol in honor of Maddie's first birthday. He shrugged. Sure, why not?

He went up to his room to start packing.

~oOo~

Manteloy cried the whole plane trip. He was lucky enough to have his own private jet or else there'd be others bitching on about the noise. But the moment he stepped on Korean soil she seemed to notice they were someplace new because she stopped crying and looked around.

Korea walked up to them and smiled,"America! Glad you could make it! This has to be Manteloy! May I?"

Reluctantly, the American handed her over. He nodded at the girl who started to giggle and reach for his hair, "Well? What're you waiting for? Come!"

America picked up his luggage and stalked after Korean who was still holding Madeline.

He stepped through the door to find the Asians standing in front of a table with lots of stuff on it.

Next to the table were three bowls. One with steamed white rice, another with water, and another with seaweed. Seaweed soup maybe? There was also a plate with red bean rice cakes. Korea smiled at India and they went inside a bedroom Manteloy still with him. Before Alfred could follow North Korea approached him scowling,"Place these on the table."

He handed him different types of rice cakes, fruit, a brush, a Korean calligraphy set, a pencil, a book, 10,000 dollars worth of won bills, a needle, ruler, and a pair of scissors, and a knife. He did as told while Japan and North Korea set up some traditional background while China and Taiwan put down a traditional Korean mattress and decorated it in pillows.

Just as he set down the ricecakes, Korea came out holding a colorful Maddie.

"Welcome to Manteloy's Dol! Mr. America would you please set her down on the _bolou_?" Alfred stared at him confused. "The mattress." Korea clarified.

"Oh, sure." he finally took Madeline. It was amazing how much she weighed with all the clothes on her. A striped jacket, a long red skirt, a gold-and-silver hat, along with some traditional socks. They'd wrapped a long belt around her waist that went around twice and she carried a pouch with her with a thread to open and close it. He set her down on the mattress and steppedback.

"Now what?" he asked.

Korea smiled at him happily,"Now she chooses anything she picks up from the table is her future!"

"This can't be safe. There's a freaking knife on the table!"

North Korea growled,"It's been dulled hot stuff."

America grunted. He turned to watch just as she picked up a pencil, one rice cake, one bill, the spool of thread, the brush, the knife, and needle. Curious he turned to South Korea.

He smiled in shock and cried out in joy,"Manteloy is truly blessed! in this order she has chosen knowledge, never ending food, richness in fortune, a long life, beauty, wonderful cooking, and she will be dexterous!"

America was taken aback. He'd gone to visit the state of Manteloy making it 51 states. It had rich soil; never ending place was beautiful too. Shipping was already being made meaning hundreds of dollars were being made by the hour. The food was delicious there. The people wise and graceful. If the place was like that, imagine her. He thanked Korea for the hospitality and ate some of the food. He offered a rice cake to India. But she rejected it,"I am not family. If I were to accept it'd mean bad luck for you and her."

America nodded and ate the cake.

They spent the week and in that week France came for a visit. He had fallen in love with the child and was one of the first to hear her say her first word. "Food,"America was happier than ever at the sound.

After the week was over they headed to the airport. Alfred had some leftover rice cakes from the Dol. He would finish them on the trip back. But he saw a homeless man on the side of the street starving to death. He considered it. He wasn't one to believe in superstitions but Manteloy chose her future exactly. But it was a few days after. It still can't count, right? So he gave four to the man and walked away towards the plane. Towards France holding her. His world.

But Karma had just started her devious plan.


End file.
